<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream in the void by BrokenTown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694082">Scream in the void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTown/pseuds/BrokenTown'>BrokenTown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), And also afraid of Nightmare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babybones (Undertale), Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Claustrophobia, Dream and Nightmare were 6 years old at the time of the incident, Gen, Hide and seek in the worlds, I am translating my text from another language into english, Reader is a ghost skeleton, Reader knows what will happen at the end of the story and does not want a bad end, Reader teaches the child, There is a fluff here, because he sees him and does not understand what he sees, ghost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTown/pseuds/BrokenTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every step — pain. Every memory — agony. It would be easier to forget, but it is not. Learn from mistakes. Scary, but where to go? The only family in the person of his brother left him. But there are also pluses. Ghost, invisible to others, who follows him everywhere, helps him to understand this world more deeply, making him realize where it is necessary to help, and where it is worth chasing away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream &amp; Nightmare, No Romantic Relationship(s), Reader &amp; Dream, Sans &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wish good luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigh. Darkness and Light happily hummed their songs. They waited for this moment... Maniacal laughter and ringing of bells shook the dead world with its loudness. But at the same time, the silence was broken by the crackling of a stone statue that had stood there for a little over five hundred years.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Chest pain sounds the alarm. He saw double in their eyes, but gradually everything returned to normal. There was a ringing sound somewhere inside him. With a quiet sob, the child looked around, not quite understanding why the world around him had turned into a dead wasteland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clutching his head, Dream tried to understand where he was and what... Falling to its knees, the small skeleton stared unseeingly at its open-gloved hands. Slowly, the kid wiped off the remains of the stone chips, still leaving grayish spots on the fabric. Raising his head and once again looking around, Dream stopped his gaze on his mother. More precisely, what is her left of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The golden pupils wavered and narrowed to the size of a pin needle. Moisture has accumulated in my eyes. With a cry, barely getting up, the child ran towards the chopped stump. Falling several times, beating his knees and catching dust from the ground around the dead tree of emotions on his rather grayish-blue clothes, Dream buried his forehead in the darkened bark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- This is a dream, this is just a dream... This could not happen! Mom!.. N-Nighty? N-Nighty, where are you? Please, brother, tell me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping away the tears that began to trickle from his plump cheeks with renewed vigor, Dream shuddered when he heard a quiet voice behind him:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Unfortunately, this cannot be a dream, kid. Your brother does not hear you, being now in another world than this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning in disbelief at the sound, the child looked with wide eyes at the strange monster. Sniffing, the kid looked at another skeleton, through which everything could be seen, right up to the destroyed village. The skeleton was not quite as tall as the adults, but not quite as small as Dream, rather, a teenager with preserved childhood swellings on the face. Hesitantly, the kid waved his hand, wiping the tears from his eye sockets with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- H-hi...?</p>
<p>Frozen for a second, the ghostly leaned over to the young guardian of the positive and lightly touched the baby's cheek, erased the remaining lines of tears. Smiling tenderly, although it was impossible to remove the smile from his face, but having done so anyway, he blew lightly on the bridge of the child's nose, causing a quiet laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Hi. I'm Light, and you're a kid, what's your name?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I'm Dream! Nice... to meet you, Light!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughing quietly, the ghostly tilted his head slightly to the side. In this dead silence, at least any positive - like light in the darkness, can attract anyone.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>- Me too. Kid listen. Let's go down now... The feeling is not very good.<br/>
  The small skeleton tilted its head impatiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Is it because of Nighty? Do you know where he is ?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Kid, kid, be quiet. No, I do not know. Someone is coming here and his intentions are not as pure as it might seem, so I think we should hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding in understanding, Dream took his hand and quickly ran after the purple-eyed monster to the side, away from the destroyed village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I've never seen you in the village, were you new?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, the ghost shook his head gently, smiling at the child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You couldn't, baby. Nobody saw me. You're the first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it. If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result. When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter. Thank you very much for reading the first part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't forget who you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution, obscene language!))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Darkness surrounded. She absorbed in herself and spat out, as if she had tasted something that did not satisfy her desires. For a long time she wandered around a strange soul that had fallen into her territory.</p><p> </p><p>The Light, like a giant cat, fluttered and rubbed around the essence, from time to time changing places with the Darkness. But, with too long exposure to both primordial elements, the soul began to pulsate in a strange way and... change?</p><p> </p><p>Over time, the soul changed color and shape to an inverted blue-purple heart.</p><p> </p><p>Having made a decision, the primordial entities sent the soul into the nearest world, not really thinking about the consequences, they will not touch them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>- An unusual soul, an interesting light. Much is waiting for everything...</p><p> </p><p>- Now your name is Light. Remember…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He was lying on something. Something soft, but at the same time hard. It was... weird. As far as he remembered, he fell asleep in a softer place. At home... where? Shaking his head, he snorted in displeasure. How he ended up in nature, the question remains open. But most of all now the guy was interested in his environment. Where did it take him...</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he realizes that he is on some kind of plain. The area is unfamiliar, but at the same time there is a feeling that he has seen a similar place somewhere else. True, he could not remember where. On the one hand, there were the sounds of a small town, on the other, forests and mountain streams. But what most attracted attention was a huge apple tree on a hill, with strange fruits growing on its branches.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, to begin with, it is worth finding out where he ended up. The thought seemed to burn with a warm feeling inside him. Sighing, he headed straight towards the local settlement, quickly discovering a strange gathering of the crowd thanks to the spreading noise and the hubbub of impatient voices, as if a merchant from another city had recently entered the village and was selling items needed in everyday life and household items to monsters living in the village.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how wrong he was...</p><p> </p><p>But before explaining the dark feeling that enveloped him, he tried to find something that reminded him of a store counter. Considering that the village has quite solid houses, a hospital, a bar, a library, a chapel and a square with a notice board, where most of the people are now located, the store should be located closer to the center.</p><p> </p><p>Following his internal compass, he came across what he was looking for. And then he froze. Through the mirrored surface of the window, in which in the light of the sun you can be seen rather than the goods sold by one of the rabbit monsters, a grayish, translucent skeleton was looking at him. It was... weird. As far as he remembered, but he remembered, unfortunately, not so much as he would have liked, he was a different creature. Not that he was against being a skeleton, not at all. It just... it started to feel differently than before. And he didn't even know what confused him more. Bone color, strange gold ornaments, eyes or clothes?</p><p> </p><p>Being a skeleton, in a sense, even made the guy laugh. Is it a guy? By the look of a skeleton monster, you can't understand until you find the distinguishing features. But what about the clothes... The bright red-haired kigurumi, which, upon further detailed examination, reminded him of a kangaroo; awesome, tail, and drawn muzzle and ears! And, oddly enough, on my feet were white warm socks and ginger slippers. Further acquaintance with my own body did not bear fruit, only further strengthening the opinion that being a skeleton is cool. Even if the sudden change in the center of gravity was somewhat surprising. As well as growth. Where is his holy meter seventy ?! He looks like a child! Apparently this is a curse for life - to be small.</p><p> </p><p>Wondering what he remembered at all, and almost giving up just starting, he still caught something in his memory. Own name.</p><p> </p><p>His name is <em>Light</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Light. The soul responded with a slight chime, as if rolling the sound of the name to the taste, enjoying the overflow of the overflowing colors. She happily took everything into herself, absorbing like a sponge. But barely touching someone else's happiness, which for some reason seemed fake, as the soul whispered anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, the guy went cold. Earlier, what he considered to be the gathering of the people to buy the utensils they needed from merchants, in fact turned out to be... different. In the center of the crowd was a child. A skeletal monster with golden eyes, who wearily and with a note of strong sadness looked at the people surrounding him and trying to say something, as he was again interrupted. Some with a request for help, some with an order to cure a child from an unknown sore <em><strong>every second</strong></em>. And so in <em>a circle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he entered the crowd, Light gasped from the surge of fake emotions, a huge amount of negativity and faded positive. If the child is not urgently pulled out of there, he can get a sensory shock! From the golden-eyed skeleton, there was a positive, balanced in relation to the negative part, which was on the side of the apple tree previously seen by Light. But even from there, there was an air of vileness that surrounds the villagers closest to him.</p><p> </p><p>The baby has a brother. A kid surrounded by a positive aura has a brother surrounded by an aura of negativity.</p><p> </p><p>They hit me in the head like a butt.</p><p> </p><p>He's in a fucking undertale. In a fucking story about the apple brothers representing balance. In a holy fucking story he followed in the distant past. In just a few years before the incident. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Light broke down. The shock accumulated during the time spent in the crowd, the negative burst out. Some residents were thrown aside, others, dumbfounded by a strange incident, were pushed away from a seemingly four-year-old child who, having perked up, immediately fled to the side of the house. To his brother.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The residents, who had risen to their feet, were looking for an intruder who arranged a similar magical outburst. Only now no one suspected that the very culprit of the small crash was standing right in front of them. Invisible. Inaudible. And strangely alive.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very sorry that I have not laid out the chapter for more than a week. I have big enough health problems that I cannot attend an educational institution. Constant trips to the doctor and tests are exhausting.<br/>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it.<br/>If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result.<br/>When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter.<br/>Thank you very much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unjustified cruelty will not go unpunished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very anxiety and manipulation<br/>I don't like to describe angst, but apparently this is the only thing that I really do well, besides drawing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an unforeseen incident a couple of days ago, all residents without exception decided that it was the fault of the keeper of the negative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that the little skeleton was not even in the village did not bother anyone. Such idiocy of the brain of the local monsters angered Light to the core. And the fact that he witnessed <em>the child being beaten</em>, awakened in him a wave of seething rage. Nobody dares to treat children like that. Nobody. Rage awakened in him the desire to kill. Slowly and painfully, just as they tortured an innocent child. Although, to be precise, they tortured two, and therefore deserved a double punishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His soul sang from such a prospect, immediately passing judgment on creatures devoid of all compassion. Flames immediately flashed in his eyes, ready to rise in conflagration. But he held back his impulses. For the time being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light had to rob the shop of that kind rabbit monster, taking only the most necessary. A supply bag, a skein of red thread with a needle, writing paper and a pair of charcoal pencils, a string and heavy cloth. He was able to steal a pillow and some groceries from another merchant passing by. No one saw him, almost no one heard him, if he was not angry at the manipulation of the adult Dream and unjustified hatred and incitement to conflict towards Nightmare. How else could he get the things he needs? Eat and drink, and in the end he also wanted to sleep, as well as to learn magic, which urgently needed to be controlled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fact that he was not seen had its advantages. He acted as a spy in the camp of the enemy. Sniffed and searched, collecting dirt. His inner Stirlitz was pleased. As it turned out later, no one was without sin. The youngest children of the villagers were between 5 and 7 years old. But even they succumbed to the mood of adults and threw hostile glances at Nightmer, while as at Dream - reverently. But the older children looked at the younger guardian, like most of the inhabitants, with a greedy and appraising look. They have already drawn up plans for the independent exploitation of the positivity guardian. The paranoia that shouted in good language did not bode well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had plans for both keepers. The Elder often held meetings with important people in the village. Who would notice in such a crowd an invisible skeleton just under four feet eight inches? That's right, no one. That is why Light used it openly. His ability to interact with objects often helped him out of different situations. What he heard made him grind his teeth, his eternal smile became more like a grin. The announced plans led him to contain the dust of the monsters. In general, they looked innocent, but they are not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To kill the "source" of all troubles, that is, the keeper of black, "unnecessary", apples and negativity - Nightmer. To fully use the potential of the guardian of the positive and at about the age of sixteen, marry him to a particular monster, thereby turning the child from a young age into an incubator and distributor of positive. The plans for the other twin showed that by the time the children were supposed to grow up, he should be dead. Cynical creatures. Without exception. The fact that children are now at most four and a half years old, positive without negative cannot exist a priori, and the fact that, having killed one guardian, the second will die of grief - nobody cares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was because of them, six months later, that a huge magical explosion occurred, which still claimed lives. More precisely, the last straw was that the teenagers intercepted Nightmer who left the library with a book in their hands and dragged the screaming, resisting guardian into the alley between the houses, before that they gagged him with a rag so that he would not call for help. The adults observing this picture did not interfere; rather, on the contrary, they grinned evilly and whispered something like: "This monster should have been taught a lesson long ago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light couldn’t believe his hearing or his eyes. Only now nothing deceived him. These inhabitants were an abomination that had to be severely judged and destroyed on the spot. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the alley where the child was dragged and the sight of the babybones being broken, beaten and beaten by a little skeleton made him furious. Without knowing what he was doing, Light absorbed the vile negativity and insignificant positive of these particular residents, and for the first time used magic, throwing a check on them. What he saw there showed him that it is not enough to hate these inhabitants. Their death will not be quick, he vowed to himself and the soul immediately took the oath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those, who close their eyes to the pain and suffering of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those, with whose permission the devil knows what is going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those, in whose hearts nothing is sacred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those, who are trying to destroy the balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those, who choose to judge innocent children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those, whose souls are tainted with a thirst for violence and someone else's pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They will <strong><em>be judged</em></strong> and <strong><em>sentenced</em></strong> to death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>swears</em>. They will burn in Hell.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The laughter of the two primordial beings united, and in a thousand voices as one, they welcomed such a powerful desire to protect and punish the guilty:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- We accept and testify.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>A purple-blue shield enveloped the child, protecting the unconscious guardian from the non-stop kicking. At the beginning, the monsters beating the child did not understand what had happened, and then one of them spat out those words that became the last straw in the already small patience of the ghostly skeleton:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Trying to defend himself, creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened next scared a group of six monsters. The buzzing of active magic, flying skeletal dragon heads in two places, in whose blue eyes a lilac waxing moon floated and a voice at the entrance to the alley. When the monster dog who had said-the-very-words turned his head there, he whined in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the entrance stood a translucent silhouette, almost entirely woven of darkness and from which the purest negative was coming in waves. The lust for blood - their blood - made them all retreat. Only now there was nowhere to run. Behind there was a stone fence about two meters in height, from above them, as well as from the side of the entrance, blasters looked with a predatory gaze. Among the group of teenagers, there was one child about 12 years old, in appearance resembling a monster-goat, who bravely looked at the translucent figure of a short, obviously, skeleton, skeleton shrouded in shadows and brazenly stood in front of everyone, starting a conversation with a stranger, but still could not hide his fear:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Who are you?! Name yourself! We didn't touch you, so why are you the first to get into a fight? We played here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- My name…? You attacked an innocent child, nearly killing him during the "game". I think you will not mind me playing like that with you. So, call me your <em>Death</em>. Pray to the Stars, can this save you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Wha...?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of them had time to open their mouths in an attempt to resent, as the skeletal heads opened their mouths wide. Their vision was flooded with the blinding light of a targeted attack. No one left the beam and those whom Light condemned screamed in agony. These children repeatedly tortured, beat and perpetrated violence against an innocent child, who was now hiding a shield under him. A shield that has the ability to heal. A useful skill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jaws of the bone dragons slammed shut, cutting off the flow of energy. After checking the monsters that fell to their knees in front of him, Light nodded in satisfaction. Karma, like a poison, took away all their health, leaving only a miserable unit. A unit that is very easy to change to zero even by a slight fall on a pebble. Monsters always take damage when falling. These same ones, who together raised the level of violence from normal from one to three in all fifteen, received all their torture points from this baby. Which these creatures left on the brink of life and death more often than you can count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- You got what you deserve. By your actions, your rash speech, and your desire to hurt someone you have made an outcast, <strong>you</strong> have been judged. Actions have consequences. Consequences have causes. The reasons are you. You were judged, you were punished, isolate a lesson and do not do what you have done in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stunned teenagers did not notice the moment when and at what moment the silhouette disappeared, nor did they notice the disappearance of the body of the unconscious guardian of the negative, along with the book lying on the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it. If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result. When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter. Thank you very much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Learning and labor will grind everything or how to learn the basics of pyrotechnics, marked "instructions for dummies"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I am very happy that they read me and therefore I will publish every fourth chapter with a list of music that I listened to when writing a story in notes.<br/>Thank you all very much and don't forget to write your chapter comments! It's not difficult for you, and I'm pleased.<br/>I'm not scary, I don't bite))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He missed the moment when the child's unconscious body was in his arms, and in other words, he did not really understand. Light sighed heavily. He's tried to recover. The moment the overconfident goat monster spoke to him, he felt something strange. The skeleton knew that if he killed these teenagers, it would not help, but on the contrary, it would aggravate the situation in which little skeleton found itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the last moment, his body was not his. Light at first did not understand what had happened and only then realized his actions. His soul turned to the power that swirled in her, and that same power gave him the ability to <strong>judge</strong> those who did something so terrible, not worthy of forgiveness. But also his mind did not give this power to kill others. Ghostly had need to punish them, point out the moment where they made a mistake in their judgment. Power turned into karma and fell on the heads of those who sinned. In this case, literally. The one who revealed the truth to the teenagers was not him, but even so, his personality flashed brightly in this <em>judge</em>. At that moment, Light was not in control of the situation, but something deep inside him promised him that the power would become his when he learned. The opportunity that opened up to him with this frightened the ghostly one. Therefore, Light promised himself to use this power only in extreme cases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the same moment, he was standing on the flat roof of a two-story library and watched as the stunned teenagers tried to get up. What they did successfully. The kids were not guilty of their actions. What was dictated by the fear, hatred adults and the admission of what he witnessed was largely an instinctive reaction of all living things. And most of the older generation are to blame for this reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interestingly, the old people who lived to a truly old age looked at the actions of others extremely disapprovingly. But they didn't try to help. They talked, but the children did not listen to them. Although the fact that they very often go to them for advice “what to do and how to live” is extremely surprising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even so, it does not diminish the desire to hit the faces of these hypocrites. The souls of monsters are made of magic, love and compassion, so where is this love and compassion?! Apparently there are exceptions for love, and compassion is not deserved by the "villains." There are explanations for every action. Here he did not see them. The deductive method of thinking did not work here, so he gave up trying to understand. Kids are angels to be cared for and cherished. Especially the smallest ones. And if their mother, the Tree of Emotions, could stand in front of him, considering whether she sees him or not, he would clearly make her understand how much she was mistaken in transferring the powers of the keeper to two young <em>kiddo</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that was impossible. He did not know how to speak the language of plants, although sometimes he really wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light was most frightened by the plans of the senior villagers for the junior keeper. The kid himself, without realizing it, fell into the clutches of truly terrible people and monsters. And he could not help the twins. They didn't see him. But intuition whispered that it was not for long, and the ghostly one was used to trusting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A second later, he was near the Tree, swaying and nearly dropping a valuable load. Carefully placing the child on the grass near the roots of the apple tree, he pulled out a book and a purple blanket from his inventory, which he covered the baby a second later. He put the book aside, not far from the young skeleton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day was in full swing, but even now he could feel damn tired. How little Dream feels after a day of using magic will remain a mystery to him, but even so, Light realizes that his fatigue is nothing compared to the fatigue of the junior guardian. And only this already infuriated him. The young guardian of the positive was used free of charge, without feeling obliged to give something in return. Why, they are fed with joy and happiness, so why should they pay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Free cheese is only in the mousetrap, but it was bought for the money of those who put it there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consumer attitude. Unforgivable. As well as their attitude to the keeper of negative emotions. He often regretted that no one saw him. He often regretted that no one could hear him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sorrowful cries, loneliness, which suddenly became unbearable and tears - no one could calm him down, and therefore it only became more painful. He had no one to talk to. Therefore he read. He listened to gossip, whispers, various rumors, which he later explored. He wrote down some of them in a huge diary, which he managed to steal in one of the detours around the village, in a slightly distant neighborhood. Some robbers from a neighboring village plundered a passing merchant, overturning seemingly unnecessary things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering this, he smiled and began to descend the hill on which the apple tree grew, more and more immersed in memories. He was not worried about Nightmare, already seeing Dream approaching the Tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jokingly referred to some of his memories as Vietnamese flashbacks, especially those in which he first tried to learn the basics of magic control. It was the plundered wagon that became the trigger.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>He buried the dead merchant, finding his notebook and learning his name in order to write on the grave who is here and for what reason was killed. The name of Light did not give anything, but at least the spirit of this man was grateful to him and rested in peace, saying that the ghostly one could take everything he needed. Even so, this ghost showed a temporary solution to Light's problem. He was grateful to the man, so he remembered his name - John Doe. An honest merchant, intuition whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could talk to ghosts. But trying to start a dialogue with the dead often reminded him of the same type of conversation with NPC's in any game. It was strange, but understandable. And it didn't always save me from the rolling disappointment in myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took the books and notebooks he found in his bag and... Oh God. Several slate pencils. These goods are truly valuable, if the gold that robbers stole. Especially books for teaching someone magic, explaining the structure of the color of souls, their characteristics and differences from species to species.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the books had the title "for dummies", which he was at that time, and even now he has not gone far from it. He had barely learned to use his magic consciously, if not instinctively. What can we say about teleportation. But it was worth it. This especially helped him with the ability to take any heavy objects and carry them with him for a long time. Through trial and error, he figured out all the properties. Exclusively on himself and his environment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the beginning, he felt like an idiot who does not understand what a bow and a crossbow are, because for some, these objects sound exactly the same, from which one has to say concrete differences between things. Later, when he did feel something, he wanted to exclaim "Feel the Power, Luke!". Which made it funny when he remembered what films he had watched before and then began to use them in quotations. It's a pity that no one ever heard it.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Later, he tried to make fireworks on the twins' upcoming birthday. To be honest, the experience was unforgettable. Missing the moments of obtaining the objects he needed for this, he somehow blew it out of his art for a test, only then realizing where he went wrong, when the place where the projectile was launched into the sky turned out to be quite the opposite. Which almost led to a massive fire. Light was lucky that he did it near the river flowing nearby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After, when the ghostly completed the fireworks and installed it on the stone roof of the library, on the night of the birthday of both keepers, he fired two shots of different colors. One gold, the other purple. The noise and unfamiliar roar frightened the people and the villagers, who looked out to gaze, all froze as one, gaping their mouths. It was beautiful, and Light liked the work he had done himself.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The study of magic was in full swing and by leaps and bounds. He found out that blue magic of gravity is more suitable for him. For monsters of his type, this was the most common type of magic. He learned to invoke the soul. But, interestingly, the book mentioned that the souls of monsters are inverted white hearts. His soul was also inverted, but had colors. Blue-violet. The main color was blue, while the purple base was more like a month growing in the night sky with a soft halo. As in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone says that the eyes are the window to the soul. With these words, Light is inclined to agree. But more often than not, the eyes do not show the hidden darkness in other people's souls. Light felt it. An abomination emanating from the rotten souls of the older generation, especially the inner circle of the Elder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most likely also for this reason, he burned these monsters with a gaze with fierce hatred, from which they, as if feeling an unkind look on themselves, constantly looked around. <em>Serves them right</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beginning of his study of the teleportation technique in the beginning led him to the loss of limbs, which he later found in strange places and fastened back to the joint. Sometimes it's good to be a skeleton. Later he moved short distances, from which he quickly began to tire. As he later learned, this is normal. The more and more magic he used, the less often he would feel tired. This is normal for all kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. Kids... oh. By magical abilities he was at the level of a six-year-old child, mentally he was... Eighteen? He can no longer be sure of anything. At that moment, he continued to read, and these particular lines clearly stood before his eyes until now:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“… it should also be remembered that too frequent use of magic can lead to severe exhaustion. This is especially imperceptible, but fatigue accumulates and over time falls on the user like a snowball. How big he grows depends on the monster or person who uses magic. But then do not be surprised that you will have to lie down in bed for several weeks while the consequences shake the whole body. Accumulation can take days, months, or even several years - but the consequences will <em>inevitably</em> overtake anyone... "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no. Day of the apple incident. This day will become the very last link in the chain, when the consequences of the daily complete depletion of the child's magical powers will fall on him with an avalanche. Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It remains to be seen when this will happen. And save the situation. <em>Damn hero complex</em>, for him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, this is like a reminder:<br/>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it. If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result. When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter. Thank you very much for reading!</p>
<p>Guys, I warn you in advance. I won't tell you which chapters for which of the songs I wrote, it's up to you!<br/>And now the list!<br/>Song Title - Author (Group) - remix:</p>
<p>Hit The Road Jack - 2WEI feat. Jon, Bri Bryant</p>
<p>Army - Besomorph, Arcando, Neoni</p>
<p>Here For You - PIXL feat. Q'AILA</p>
<p>Pigstep - Lena Raine - [FlyxTheKid remix]</p>
<p>Bad - Royal Deluxe</p>
<p>Our Destiny - CG5</p>
<p>Remember Everything - Five Finger Death Punch</p>
<p>Build The Cities - Karma Fields feat. Kerli</p>
<p>Fading Light - Aviators</p>
<p>Decay - Gareth Coker</p>
<p>Leave It All Behind - Cult To Follow</p>
<p>Ori, Lost In the Storm - Gareth Coker feat. Aeralie Brighton</p>
<p>[Dreamtale Original] Malevolence - SharaX</p>
<p>Gravity Hurts - Cryoshell feat. Budapest Art Orchestra, Christine</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I am not a native speaker and I regret very much that I spent little time studying it.<br/>If you find any mistakes or typos in the text, please, help me. Auto-correction пoogle translator does not always give the desired result.<br/>When the main text is released, I will provide a link to the original and, if necessary — to twitter.<br/>Thank you very much for reading the first part!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>